Sonic X CD
by InTheNightlight
Summary: Sonic and his friends must chase down Dr. Robotnik and make Little Planet as it should be. I know, the summary stinks. But take it from me, the story is better than the summary.
1. Prolouge: ROBOTNIK!

Credit: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Metal, Robotnik, Amy Rose, Ray, Mighty or the song 'SONIC BOOM'. They are copyright to SEGA corp. However I do own Michael.

PROLOUGE:

The song in the background played as smoke arose from the ground. This smoke flew behind a blue hedgehog named Sonic. Two foxes, one with two tails beating furiously, another flying with his propeller beanie, raced after Sonic. A red echidna with dreadlocks glided after him. Finally, a pink hedgehog the size of Tails raced after her beloved blue hero.

"SONIKKU!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"GET AWAY AMY!" Sonic yelled. He continued to run but Amy still chased. ' I'm gonna hafta shake her off my tail!' Sonic thought. He screamed as Amy made a pounce like a lion on her prey. She tackled him to the ground. She started to kiss him all over his face.

"ACK! GET OFF AMY!" Sonic yelled, attempting to push her off. Suddenly, a BOOM was heard by the place Little Planet arose that year. Tails gasped. Sonic and Knuckles growled. They all knew one thing. Robotnik was back…

"ROBOTNIK!" Ray screamed. Mighty shot him a 'Thank you Captain Obvious' look.

How do ya like it so far? PLZ R&R.


	2. What's with Sonic?

Credit: I-oh you know. I don't own anyone except Mike and Sean. Roll 'em!

Sonic and the others hurried up MT. Bungee and gawked at the Death Egg. It had been tied to Little Planet's surface!

Sonic broke the silence. "Hehe." He chuckled. "Well we won't stop ol' Ro-BUTT-nik by gawking! Let's go!" However, there was a little red hedgehog smirking at them from o'er the hill. He wore a black and blue tee and black shorts.

"So…" he said with enthusiasm in his voice, "Sonic and the others are headed to the Death Egg?" he said. "They're gonna need some help." He chuckled. He took a Chaos Emerald out of his pocket and yelled: "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Meanwhile…

"Tails, how much further?" Knux asked.

"Just another mile after you QUIT ASKIN' ME THAT!" Tails yelled loudly.

"This is no time to quarrel!" Ray said loud enough to be heard over their voices.

"Ray's right!" Mike said. They continued to move toward the center.

"Sonic, this isn't like you to be quiet. Usually you're ranting on about how Robotnik is stupid to try this again." Mighty said.

Sonic halted making Tails crash and fall backward.

"Sonic?" Tails said. Sonic turned toward them. His eyes were fire-engine red. "S-Sonic?" Tails stammered. Sonic turned and continued on.

"I've heard of being hot-headed but Sonic just gave it a new definition." Knuckles said. This made Amy mad and she hit her hammer on Knuckles' head. Knux then laughed like Woody the woodpecker.

"Cut the crud guys!" Mighty said.

What will happen to the Sonic team? Who is that red hedgehog? Why am I asking YOU all these questions?

To be cont'd…


	3. Introducing: Emma and Greg!

Credit: you know. I own Greg, Sean, Mike, Emma, the whole works.

"Is red a natural eye color?" Ray asked.

Meanwhile…

A green echidna dug thru the Death Egg floor only to be blown out by a fire.

"MY BUTT'S ON FIRE! HELP!" He sounded like Knux in Sonic OVA. He landed near a white rabbit.

"Fire again?" Emma asked.

"Whateva!" Greg said enraged. "Well, I gotsta go drop a dooz!" He said and stupidly walked off a cliff.

"Greg's so stupid…" Emma said nodding her head sadly.

I know it's short but I'll try harder on the 4th chapter.


	4. Metal's appearance

Credit: you know.

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!" A laugh was heard somewhere. Sonic was then replaced with Metal.

"It's a robot that looks exactly like Sonic!" Ray gawked.

"What the!?" Mighty exclaimed.

Meanwhile…

A black hedgehog wandered thru the forest. He looked ready to collapse.

"Who am I?" he wondered. He then fainted.

Meanwhile…

A red hedgehog rushed thru the hallway Metal and the others were in.

"SEAN! HELP!" Mike yelled as Metal grabbed him.

What will become of our heroes? To be cont'd…


	5. Finding the eggman

Credit: YOU KNOW! Sheesh…

"MICHAEL!" Sean yelled out. He spin-dashed into Metal knocking him back.

"What did you do with the real Sonic!?" Tails demanded.

"I shall never tell," Metal Sonic began, "that I have hidden your leader in the Bomb room." He then realized what he said and added, "And don't bother checking there." He was knocked back by Mike's Dummy Ring bomb.

"You're such an idiot!" Mike said before he and the crew ran off. They began circling the area and suddenly they were out of breath.

"Jeez…where's that dang center?" Mike asked exhaustedly. He snapped his fingers. "I'm such a doodoo-head! SEAN! Use a spin-dash thru this wall!" He said. When Sean made a hole, they found Robo-butt's centre base. Robotnik did every self respecting evil madman would do. He locked himself in a random room and waited.

"So, this is the crew. We finally meet for the…27788657562456547784768694362346263457658532456545877946458458696734th time actually…" Robotnik said.

What will happen? To be cont'd…


	6. Countdown till DOOM!

Credit: You should know by now.

"Okay. Let's go guys!" Mighty said. They charged straight at Robotnik. He jumped and dodged them. "What the-" Mighty started but was shot into the air screaming.

"I've gotcha Mighty!" Ray yelled to his best friend. Ray jumped, glided and caught hold of Mighty's arm.

"Thanks, Ray." Mighty said. They floated down. Robotnik tried hitting them but they kept dodging. Eventually, he managed to kick Mighty in the stomach with a robot. Mighty stopped his tracks, stunned, and fainted in just 12 seconds.

"MIGHTY!" Ray screamed concerned for his friend. He failed to realize the robotic foot above him until it was too late. He waited for impact. For some reason, it never came. 'Am I dead?' Ray thought. He looked up and saw Knuckles holding the foot from crashing! He was obviously having trouble. Ray hopped up and with all his strength pushed up on the foot.

"TAILS! HELP!" Knuckles screamed. Tails acted quickly and threw a Dummy Ring Bomb on the cockpit. As usual when he's defeated, he yelled no.

"You'll never get out alive!" Robotnik said as he pushed a button. The screen lit up and a countdown had started. They had only 2 minutes! Robotnik flew off in his ship.

Seeing how much time they had left, Sean yelled "CHAOS CONTROL!" He warped them toward the bomb room. They finally found Sonic. Sean warped them again. _3…2…1…_………BOOM! They managed to escape just in time. "Whew! That was close!" Sean said relieved. Sonic scowled at the explosion.

"I've got a feeling we haven't seen the last of that ship…" Sonic said to more himself than the others.


End file.
